Moonhaven Hills/Concert Dress Rehearsal
Roleplay Dress Rehearsal KARA HAWKEFIRE: 'Kara arrived at Moonhaven Hills with a clipboard in hand that had a list of what was needed for the dress rehersal. She saw Austin and made her way over to him. “Hey Austin!” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara nodded. “I always say that it’s better to be overprepared rather than underprepared.” She looked over to the stage. “Are we the only ones here? Because I need to get everyone into places and all the stuff a manager’s supposed to do and-“ Kara kept rambling off things she was supposed to do. “By the way, did you get the rest of your crew for the concert?” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara was studying the plans when Austin came out. She widened her eyes. “Austin, the costume is perfect! It matches Calla’s, so that will work in our favour too! Speaking of which, I still have to get her into it again...” She shuddered, thinking about the precautions she’ll have to take in order to do that. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara nodded. “They’re good, but I think that Calla shouldn’t be in the spotlight so much. It will make her feel uncomfortable, and we all know that she hates dancing.” She pointed to the place a few inches behind the spot marked as Austin. “Calla should probably follow the routine here, instead of beside you.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Okay, now let’s see what you’ve got.” She gestured towards the stage. “We’ll go through the routine once, so you get the hang of it when the others arrive and join in. I’m expecting you to lead them.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara clapped. “Perfect!” she called. “Now the next song!” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla walked to he rehearsal, “I’m here! Sorry for being late.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla’s eye’s widened, she groaned, “If your dressed like that, I’m probably going to have to get in that dress. My life is over.” '''CALLA FOSTER: Calla gave him a hug, “Long time no see Drew.” Adrean gave her a look, “Cal, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?” CALLA FOSTER: '“Right.” She looked at her watch, “He will be here in three, two, one.” Abben appeared I front of them, ”I told you so.” '''ABBEN SONG: '“I am, what type of effects are you looking for?” He asked, “Just so I know what to do.” 'ABBEN SONG: '“Alright I will.“ He examined the stage and then turned back to Austin, “Are we going to try this whole thing right now or later?” 'CALLA FOSTER: '“Okay, But do I have to... dance?” She was scared for everyone if she did have to. 'CALLA FOSTER: '“I can handle walking. I’m good with that.“ She looked at the stage, it was large, so she had a bunch of opportunities to trip, but she would try not to. 'CALLA FOSTER: '“I do not want to get into that horrible dress. Ever.” She chided herself for getting distracted enough to be forced into that dress in the first place. 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla crossed her arms, “You’re not persuading me into doing anything.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla shook her head, “I don’t want anything. And if I do, I can just go buy it myself.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla shrugged “I’ve done it before at the Honour the Heroes or something parties.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '“This concert is about you, not me, I’m not important in this. Besides, you haven’t seen the dress, if you were me, you would do the same thing.” Calla claimed. 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla went to the changeroom with the dress. She came back out with it on her. “This does not make me look snazzy, it makes me look like an idiot.” '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben walked back in with his outfit, “Yeah Calla, why don’t you. Give Austin a break, he’s been trying to convince you for the past ten minutes.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla glared at Abben, “This is all your fault you know, I would hace never had to wear this dress if it weren’t for you.” Abben rolled his eyes, “We can discuss this later, right now, we need to get Adrean. What in the world could make him take this long?” 'CALLA FOSTER: '“Beofre we do that, I need to talk to Kara.” Calla wandered off to find her. 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara saw Calla walking up to her and she smiled and waved. “Hey Calla! What’s up?” '''CALLA FOSTER: '“Kara you have got to help me! How in the world am I supposed to focus if his thing is on me?” She gestured to the dress, “I’m going to die out there!” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara sighed. “Calla, when you shoghed up for this, you signed up for everything it came with. You have to learn to be in the spotlight. But don’t worry, all the focus isn’t going to be on you. That’s Austin’s job. But, if you’re really uncomfortable, then I can tell Abben to wrap shadows around you so you aren’t focused on as much.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla rolled her eyes, “I’m perfectly content with being in the spotlight, it doesn’t bother me. What bothers me is that I have to wear this outrageous dress!” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara burst out laughing. “The dress? It’s the dress that’s bothering you? Oh Calla, you realize that we have a theme to work with, right? You have to wear it. We can get another type of dress if it’s bothering you, but the attire is perfect.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '“But I don’t what to wear a dress!” She stomped her foot on the ground and crossed her arms. Abben walked over, “Calla, if it makes you feel any better, I thin’ you look beautiful in the dress. So for the sake of all of us, just wear it.” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara blew air through her lips. “Calla, I don‘t mean to be rude here, but you’re not the only person here with issues that need to be handled. There are other people we have to work with and they’re not complaining, are they? So just suck it up and wear the stupid costume! We have a schedule to follow and it doesn’t include you whining like a little baby and us rushing to you aid to fix it.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla shrugged “At least I’m a brave baby.” Abben glared at her, she rolled her eyes, “Fine I’ll wear the dress. I guess we can start this run though.” She smirked, “I play diva well.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Yeah, Yeah, tell us about your acting skills later.” Kara scribbled some stuff into her clipboard and walked up to the bottom of the stage. “All right, everyone in position!” she yelled. '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben walked back stage and got ready for his que. He heard the drum of a guitar. '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben cleared the darkness when Austin started singing, so far, things were running smoothly. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara paled as she remembered something. “Austin, did you get a person for the lights?” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara nodded and watched the rest of the show. When they were done, she stood up and clapped. “That was amazingly! A few things though.” She pointed to Adrean. “Hey, you there! Adrean, was it? Try and pay attention for the cues, all right? You were a little off beat.” '''CALLA FOSTER: Calla‘s heart started racing as she watched the fire, Don’t panic, it‘s not going to fall on you. ''She told herself as Adrean perfected the beat. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''When they began the first verse for “Broken Stars,” Kara looked towards Abben and transmitted, ''Now’s your cue. ABBEN SONG: 'Abben nodded, he rose the shadows up, than made them fall down, but by bit, as if they were falling stars. He mad ether shadows vanish, all at once. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara clapped as they finished the final song. “That was great, you guys! This concert is going now gin be awesome!” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla‘s hands were shakin now, and she dropped the microphon, “S-sorry.” She stuttered, Calla never stuttered. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara rushed towards Calla, amr around her shoulders. “Calla? Calla, are you all right?” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla gently pulled Kara’s arm off of her, she felt like she was suffocating, “I’m f-fine.” '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben’s eyes widened, how did he not notice before? Despite what Calla said, he knew what was wrong, and Kara needed to know too. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“You are most definitely NOT fine,” she told her. Kara’s eyes met Abben’d and she silently asked, What’s wrong with Calla? '''ABBEN SONG: ''Calla has a very, very, large fear of fire. Ever since an incident from when we were younger. It normally leads to a complete breakdown from her. I’m surprised she’s hung on for this long.'' He stepped onto the stage where Calla and Kara were, “Calla, I need you to look at me.” He said softly. KARA HAWKEFIRE: 'Kara looked back and forth between them with worried eyes, hoping Abben would be able to calm Calla down. '''ABBEN SONG: '“I’m fine Abben, let’s continue this rehearsal.” Abben stepped closer, “Calla, you’re not fine, look at me.” He stepped even closer, fear clouded Calla’s vison, “Go away! You’re going to burn me!” She stepped back, but tripped, she moved back, “Stop it! You’re going to burn me!” Abben stepped closer, “I’m not the fire Calla. I’m Abben remember?” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Calla, we’re your friends,” Kara said softly. “It’s all right.” 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Fire, it was all around her, trying to take her too. It would kill her, she felt a warm hand on her arm. She screamed, it was attacking her, and she couldn’t save herself. She was paralyzed in fear. A familiar voice, maybe they would save her, she looked up to find the owner, and met a pair of teal eyes. '''ABBEN SONG: '''Calla finally looked at him, she stopped resisting, she was giving into the fire she had imagined. ''No. She couldn’t this was worse than her agonizing screams. Tears welled up in her eyes, she thought this was her end. “Calla, Calla! Listen to me, I’m Abben, the flames won’t take you. They’re gone, they were never here.“ Calla broke free from her trance. Tears started streaming down her face. She cried into Abben’s shirt, “They were going to take me! Just like they took her! I was almost gone Abben, I was almost dead!” She sobbed into his shirt. 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara had never seen Calla like this. It hurt her to see her friend in so much pain. “Shh, Calla,” she whisepred, placing a hand on her shoulder. “It’s all right. No one will take you. Not while we’re here.” '''ABBEN SONG: '''It physically hurt his heart to see Calla im that state. He rubbed her back, “They fire won’t take you. I promise, nothing will happen to you.” Slowly, Calla‘s criss calmed down, and she had the sniffles, but nothing else. Abben asked her, “Do you want to tell Kara what happened?” Calla nodded her head. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara looked at then, confused. “Tell me what?” '''CALLA FOSTER: '“What that mess was.” Calla said. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, “I’m scared of fire. It goes to a point where I start imagining fires. I break down, and am at my most vulnerable state.” Abben gripped her hand in reassurance. 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara mouth turned into a silent ''Oh. “I’m-I’m sorry you had to go through that,”s Shen whispered softly. 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla shook her head, “That’s not the worst of it. I ''die ''in my hallucinations. When I do, my mind goes on repeat of the fire. Only the Telepaths that can go into my mind can stop it.” Her voice cracked. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara knew what Calla meant. She had dark fears because of her past experiences too. Kara walked over and wrapped Calla in a hug. “As long as we’re here, I promise that nothing bad will ever happen to you.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla blinked back tears, “I know, I’m grateful for that.” She pulled out of the hug, “But I‘m Going to scare people if there is fire. What do we do?” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara suddenly got an idea. “Calla, do you trust me?” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''There was hesitance in her eyes, “I don’t know. I don’t trust people easily.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara shrugged. “Well, you have to trust me if you want this plan to work.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '“What is this plan?” She asked. 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“I can create an illusion that will prevent you from seeing the fire, but considering how menatlly strong you are, it won’t work unless your mind subconsciously trusts me.” 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla‘s hand was shaking, “You can’t. Only someone who can get into my mind can do that. And that takes an enormous amount of trust. We only met Kara, I haven’t developed that much trust.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara ran a hand through her hair. “I guess I can create an illusion for you, but there’s a risk that it won’t work, so unless anyone else has any other ideas...” She glanced around expectantly. '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben thought, “Kenric. Kenric can help. He’ll put images in her mind as she is preforming so she can’t see the fire. She’ll she the images.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara nodded. “That will work. We’ll get Kenric to do that.” '''ABBEN SONG: '“Alright, should we get back to this rehearsal.” He asked Kara. 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara nodded. “Yeah, but this time, no fire.” She turned and yelled, “ALl right, places everybody!” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla turned to Abben, “I never thanked you. I’m grateful for what you did, thank you.” She kissed his cheek and walked to her spot on stage. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Oh my gosh, she kissed you!” Kara cried, turning to grin at a Abben. She nudged him in the ribs. “It’s progress!” 'ABBEN SONG: '“We can discuss this later. Right now, we have a rehearsal to get to.” He walked to his position back stage. '''KARA HAWKWFIRE: '''Kara sighed, then took a seat and got out her clipboard. “Okay, lights, camera, ACTION!” '''ABBEN SONG: Abben shot Kara a look that said, Quit the face. I know what you’re thinking! He turned back to Calla and focused. ABBEN SONG:'''When Calla left, he walked over to Kara and looked at her clipboard, “What are you doing?” '''ABBEN SONG: “Do you need any help?” He asked Kara. ABBEN SONG: Abben snorted, “That stuff is easy, I could do it in my sleep.” ABBEN SONG: He sighed, “I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this.” He took the clipboard from her hands and studied it. Then he focused and cloned the clipboard, but this one had everything checked off. ABBEN SONG: “The one you have in your hands is inaccurate.” He showed her the other one. “This one is however is.” ABBEN SONG: He rolled his eyes, “Can’t you see? I just did all your work for you!” ABBEN SONG: He nodded, “Yeah, don’t you see the clipboard I cloned?” ABBEN SONG: He nodded, “I got Adrean’s parts a long time ago. It’s too late to get new crew members, and even if we need them, I already can do all the lighting and stuff. And you and I both know Calla’s dancing is handled.” He said with a shrug. ABBEN SONG: He thought about it, “Sure, why not? So what’s next?” ABBEN SONG: “Where are the tickets?” When he got access for them, he said “I’ll be right back.” When he came back, he had no more tickets left. “Well that’s done.” ABBEN SONG: “Food you say?” One second. He left to have a conversation with Calla and came back a few seconds later. “Food is covered.” ABBEN SONG: “I can also handle props, all I need to know is what you want me to project.” He told her. ABBEN SONG: Abben projected a few of the props with his mind. “I can make them solid of you want, but you’ll most likely want Calla to do it, her’s are more realistic.” ABBEN SONG: When they finally fond Calla, Abben told her, “We have a favour to ask of you.” ABBEN SONG: “Kara’s right, so what’s next?” He asked her. ABBEN SONG: This multitasking thing was way overrated. Sure, it was useful, but it was really hard when you have three key jobs you needed to do. Only a while longer... Category:Roleplay Events